The Fourth Floor
by Jamsel
Summary: Three enemies (A Rory, A blonde and a certain city in France,)from the past meet again to share their years at College. Engulfed with Romance, fighting, competition and chivalry two create ties that bind,a friendship so strong who knows what may h
1. Default Chapter

****

Title: The Fourth Floor

****

Rating: PG-13( I usually make my ratings high)

****

Author: Me!(Jamsel)

****

Pairing: Not telling (sticks out tongue) but cough. Tristan. Cough**. **Is hot.cough.

****

Feedback: It's my fuel for life, God forbid you don't give me any!

****

Summary: Tucked away in the lush Harvard campus, Three enemies (A Rory, A rebel and a certain city in France, who all once shared the same blue uniform) from the past meet again to share their years at College. Engulfed with Romance, fighting, competition and chivalry two create ties that bind, a friendship so strong that knows what might happen. (Not your traditional future fic see AN for explanation)

****

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Gilmore Girls, they're the property of the WB and all of those other guys. Uh..some of the verbal zingers in here I borrowed from this e-mail forward. 

****

Circulation: So far only FF.net but if ya want it, take it, post it wherever ya want, just let me know that you are doing so or I will get really mad and I will be forced to boycott said Website or club. 

****

AN: Ahem…Please enjoy this fic, It's my first future thing, I'm a Trory convert **not that I'm hinting anything** Please R/R and enjoy. PS The formatting for this story is pretty different, I've filled it mostly with conversations, most of it is just left to the imagination, not to much description, lets just say its not traditional.

****

The Fourth Floor

__

Part One

I thought I lost you somewhere but you were never really there at all. -Goo Goo Dolls

Rory lugged two bags up the stairs, while her mom, and Luke followed carrying a chair and a plant. "Oh man, what floor are you on," Lorelai whined, panting.

"Fourth," Rory replied, opening the door to the landing. 

"I think I need a Stairmaster," She commented, gazing at the plant. 

"Look for Room 402," Rory's voice echoed in the long wooden hallway. Finally, the reached it and Rory pushed the door open, revealing a medium sized room with a bed, desk, and night table. The window was open revealing a beautiful campus, full of students milling around, carrying bags. "It's weird that there's no one else up here." Rory stuck her head out into the small hallway. Glancing around she turned around in disbelief. "There's only three rooms up here."

"I guess we're in the attic or something," Lorelai commented looking around the room. "It's a nice room, you have high ceilings." Rory nodded smiling. 

"I'm glad I got stuck up here, though. It'll be quieter for studying."

"And partying," Lorelai giggled.

"Harvard students don't party, they just hold loud study groups." Rory glanced out into the hallway. Luke carried up the rest of her stuff. "Thanks Luke, I don't think I could've survived another trip." He smiled and stuck out his hand.

"Good Luck."

"Thanks, Luke."

"I'll see you in the car, Lorelai." He turned and headed down the steps.

"I'm going to miss you, kid." Lorelai ruffled her hair.

"I love you Mom."

"I love you too. Good Luck, call me tonight ok."

"Bye." Rory, walked with her to the top of the stairs and hugged her good-bye. She turned when her Mother was out of sight and sat down on her bed, leaving the door open so she could meet her other floor-mates when they arrived. She began to unpack but a few minutes later she heard the door open. Sticking her head out into the hallway her jaw dropped.

"Tristan?"

"Mary?"

*******Flashback***********

Life was never easy, he made quite a few bad choices that had eventually blown up in his face. One thing he missed, eternally were her eyes. The haunting sweetness, indecision and mystery that captivated him every single time he glanced his way. Those eyes haunted him, through good and bad, like a storm cloud. Creating this perfect girl, perfect in every way, the only fault that she possessed was her hatred towards him. Hate wasn't a strong word especially when it came to her. From the first moment he laid eyes on her, he wanted her. At first she was just another conquest, another girl to brag about in the locker room. He was attracted to her innocence. Eventually the verbal sparring matches created something even deeper than he could've ever speculated, respect. She was intelligent, talented and beautiful. From that moment on, he felt something deeper when it came to her. He tried to ignore it, to fill his life with the wealth, the girls, sports, trying to forget. He didn't have a chance, he never would have a chance. Eventually he moved into a relationship that he thought would fulfill his need for a girl that he could relate to, a girl that he could consider his friend before his girlfriend. A girl that he could talk to. The illusion was shattered at the party. She wasn't the girl he was looking for, she told him. He found the girl he was looking for reading a book. At the party and she was surprisingly comforting. She cared, they could have an intelligent conversation. She would've been a great friend, if not girlfriend. If not for that jerk of a boyfriend, they never would've shared that kiss. The greatest moment of his life, was that night on the piano bench, until, that is, she burst into tears and ran. Away, with his heart in his hand, she never gave it back. 

The next while was torture. The dreaded talk, she telling him that she didn't like him, it didn't mean anything. For some reason he didn't give up there. The tickets, he still had them, along with his other memories. He recalled a conversation he'd shared with his grandfather about her.

"What does she like?" His grandfather had asked him.

"Music, books." He'd replied dejectedly.

"You need to do something for her, something she wouldn't expect you to do." The old man had advised.

"I could get some concert tickets."

"That's a start, but you'd have to make the evening special. Take her out for dinner, a walk, something. Think boy."

"I guess we could have a picnic or something. In Pickets Park, before."

His grandfather had smiled, approvingly and had fallen asleep.

He'd planned the entire evening, checked out the park, and bought the food. He'd even bought candles, and tickets. She'd said no. How could she have said no. He still didn't understand why, all he'd seen was the subsequent make-out session she'd shared with that jerk. After, his life had fallen apart, his parents divorced and his father had married his twenty five-year-old secretary named Bunny. His stepmother was eight years older than he was. He gave up on her, after the entire Romeo and Juliet fiasco, Military school- a memory he'd tried to forget, he turned his life around there. Military school had actually helped him get into Harvard, where he was now.

****End of Flashback****

"What are you doing here?" She demanded, a neutral unreadable look in her eyes. 

"Well, I was looking to get an education, Harvard isn't exactly party central."

"You can't be here, you're evil."

"Yes, I am an agent of Satan but my duties are largely ceremonial."

"Gee, I thought we took a wrong turn," she rolled her eyes, turning and walking into her room, yelling "This isn't Harvard it's hell with fluorescent lighting." Falling onto her bed, she heard him scuffle past, dragging his stuff. She plugged in her stereo and stuck her PJ Harvey CD in the slot cranking the volume and staring out the window counting the ways that her life now sucked. Suddenly the door burst open and a familiar voice was shouting orders. "Come on, hurry up, we don't have all day." Rory stuck her head out the door again and winced. It was Paris.

"What are you doing here," she demanded. Sending a few people down the hall with her things, into the third room.

"I'm living here." Rory retorted, massaging her temple. 'This can't be happening.' She thought to herself.

"Just stay out of my way," Paris commanded and slammed the door behind her.

Great. Just Great.


	2. Part Two

**__**

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!

Part Two

"Friendship is one mind in two bodies."-Mencius

**__**

One Month Later

Rory took out her Lit textbook and opened the chapter she was currently reading uncapping her high liter and turning on her Ben Harper CD. A few minutes later Tristan came barging into her room. "Can I borrow a pencil?"

"Why is it that you always come in here to borrow things, that I never get back. Why don't you take stuff from Paris." He plopped onto her bed and leaned into the pillows.

"I'm afraid of Paris." He stated with a laugh. She swiveled around in her chair and handed him a pencil. 

"Bye Tristan."

"Why is it that you got the best room, it's so pretty." 

"I clean once in a while," she stated rolling her eyes at his ignorance. "If I throw a stick will you leave?" She asked, emphatically facing her desk, trying to study.

"Ouch, Mary that hurt."

"There's the door, do you need an instruction manual?" He relented and stood up, exiting. 

"Do you want to grab a coffee later?" He asked, pausing in the doorway.

"The coffee part, yes, the company, no."

"I'll pay."

"Of course you will." He laughed and headed down the hallway to his room.

An hour later she put her books away, turned the music off, grabbed her purse and left the room locking the door behind her, only to find Tristan in the hallway waiting.

"You're too predictable." He laughed and she ignored him, turning towards the stairs.

"Aren't we the cute couple." A voice behind them remarked. Paris was standing in her doorway. "Have you nailed her yet Tristan?" They ignored her and hurried down the stairs.

"So where do you want to go?" He asked, following her, she set a quick pace. Still no answer. "Ok, I'll just follow you." A few minutes later, he grabbed her arm, and turned her to face him. "You're being kinda rude, Mary."

"I'm not being rude, you're just insignificant."

"Aww, why do you have to be like that, I thought we were friends."

"Friends, right, uhuh." She giggled, heading across the street.

"You know, I'd be a good friend to have."

"Right, sure, we're friends, lets hold hands and skip."

"Aren't we the sarcastic one tonight."

"It's one of the many services that we offer." Suddenly, she burst out laughing. "That was fun, Tristan, let's get some coffee."

"You have a skewed version of fun." He smiled and followed her into the coffee shop.

**__**

Thanksgiving Weekend

"Do you need a ride to Stars Hollow?" He asked, "It wouldn't bee too far out of my way."

"No thanks, my mother is going to pick me up later. It was stupid of me not to bring my car out here; I'm going to drive it out on Monday. Thanks for the offer thought."

"Anytime," he replied, grabbing his duffel bag. "So I'll see you in a few days, have a good Thanksgiving."

"You too, jerk." He laughed.

"You need to work on that nice thing," he turned and walked down the stairs.

"How about this," she yelled after him, he turned around. "I'll try being nicer if you try being smarter." Tossing her a smile he laughed and headed out to his car, laughing.

*******************

"Hey babe," Lorelai yelled, throwing her arms around Rory.

"I missed you Mom," Rory replied grabbing her duffel bag and heading out to the car.

"So how's Harvard?"

"Challenging, I've had so much work. Thankfully, nothing but light review this weekend. It's what I'm truly thankful for."

"Light review. We have a lot of hanging out to do." They both laughed, twin smiles and dancing eyes.

"What's up for thanksgiving this year?" Rory asked popping a CD into the stereo.

"Well, Sookie is going crazy and Jackson is trying to keep up. We're going to do the Luke-Jess-Sookie-Jackson-Gilmore extravaganza."

"Jess is coming back?" Rory asked, Jess had been attending a prestigious New York acting school on scholarship.

"Yeah, he called Luke and asked if he could stay for Thanksgiving. I guess her has the same week-end thing as you."

Rory nodded and looked out the window, remembering.

**Flashback**

She and Dean had been through a series of horrible fights, never over anything important. The night they broke up, she'd found Jess on a park bench and for some reason. He understood. He knew all of the right things to say they started to hang out more often. They'd read Shakespeare together and he'd excelled at all of the parts, she found his talent. He accepted her encouragement and had tried out for the schools play. Rory was the only person in town who wasn't surprised at his amazing performance; he'd changed the entire town's opinion of him. She'd arranged for the audition for The Morel Acting school, in New York State. He didn't want to go to college, and decided, after much hesitation, to try out. She'd been with him at the audition, helped him memorize all of the parts. When he received his scholarship, he accepted right away, she didn't have to convince him. She remembered the conversation they'd had the night before he left.

"Are you excited?" She'd asked.

"Beyond words." She'd given him a present, a copy of Oliver Twist.

"Something to remember me by," she'd said. "Don't forget who you are, Jess. Have fun." He kissed her that night, nothing meaningful. 

"Something to remember me by," he'd said as she left. 

By unspoken agreement, they were best friends. Neither of them wanted more or less, but they hadn't spoken since that night, no letters, nothing. 

****End Flashback****

'I hope things aren't weird between us.' She thought on her way to Lane's house. Pushing Jess out of her mind she hurried up the porch steps and entered the shop. "Lane?" she called wandering around and ending up in the kitchen. "Hi, Mrs.Kim. Is Lane here?"

"Lane upstairs. How is Harvard?"

"Fine thank-you Mrs.Kim. I'm going to see Lane now." She jogged up the stairs and burst into her friend's room. Lane was sitting on her bed; she glanced up and threw her arms around her friend.

"Rory! How's Harvard?"

"It hasn't changed since I spoke to you yesterday."

***********************************

After a prolonged visit with Lane, she hurried to meet her mother at Luke's. Hurrying along the streets she bumped into someone at the door to the Diner.

"Sorry," she mumbled glancing up and throwing her arms around the stranger. "Jess," she squealed. "It's so good to see you." He laughed, hugging her back.

"Yeah, long time no see."

"Or talk," she chastised. He laughed.

"I've been busy." They headed into the shop. "Hasn't changed," the both commented at the same time. Rory spotted her mother sitting at the counter bothering Luke.

"Coffee, coffee, coffee." She begged.

"Tea, tea, tea." Luke mirrored. 

"For christsakes, give her some coffee, Luke, have you know decency." Jess commented and both of their heads snapped up.

"Jess, hey." Said Lorelai, attempting to steal the pot as Luke grabbed his nephew's bag.

"Nice try," Luke called as he and Jess climbed the stairs. "That's decaf."

*************************************

"Honey, grabbed the tomatoes." Sookie instructed as she and Jackson bustled around the kitchen preparing Thanksgiving dinner. Rory opened the front door to Jess and Luke bearing brownies and a coffeepot.

"Hey," she greeted them. Lorelai swooped down on Luke grabbing the coffeepot and running into the kitchen with it. "You've got to be more careful around her. She'll drink the whole pot and start a food fight. Who knows where all that caffeine goes." They laughed and Jess followed Rory into her room while Luke chased Lorelai around. "How's school?" She asked him as he plopped down on her bed.

"It's tough, can't be as hard as Harvard, but we get to go see a lot of plays. They have a huge library."

"As does Harvard. I'm stuck on the fourth floor with two other people who used to go to school. There's Paris, well you've heard about her. We're civil. Then Tristan who got sent to military school during junior year. He's not bad, we get along all right. We're getting along better than we used to. Are you seeing anyone." He blushed and looked at his lap. "Tell," she kicked him.

"Well, she's really talented. Blond. Smart. She's from New York without the accent."

"Cool. Let's eat."

************************************

"Call me, ok." She handed him a slip of paper with her number on it. He returned the gesture.

"If you don't call me first." She gave him a quick hug and he boarded the bus, back to school. Rory turned and went home putting her stuff into the car and hugging her mother good-bye.

"I'll call you when I get in," she promised her mother. "You're going to come and visit me one of these weekends coming up right?"

"Promise, as soon as I can swing it. The inns just really busy right now."

"Bye." Rory climbed back into the car, turned on the engine and drove away from home. 

************************************


	3. Party-hearty

**__**

Part Three

A friend is one who knows all about you and likes you anyway."

--Christi Mary Warner

January

"Finally!" Rory exclaimed throwing a notebook into the air. "Mid terms are over." Tristan laughed at her from the doorway of her room. 

"At least your human, Paris is still studying." He laughed walking towards her and plopping into her chair.

"What can she possibly study for now?" Rory asked, glad to have the examinations over with.

"Who knows what occurs in the mind of Paris."

"My mind is currently shutting down right now, I'm out of my mind feel free to leave me a message." She plopped down on her bed, staring at the ceiling. "Now we have a week to do whatever we want."

"Why aren't we going home?" He asked.

"My mom is away at some convention. There's no point. What's you excuse."

"I get to hang out with a stunningly beautiful dork all week." 

"I want to go to a movie," she stated, staring out the window.

"I'll go get my coat." He turned to leave.

"I never said I wanted to go with you, but if you want to see a movie at the same time as me, well, I can't stop you." He laughed, grabbing his jacket from the room across the hall. 

"If you're coming we should probably ask Paris."

"You do it, I'm not going near that door." Rory knocked on her door.

"What," Paris demanded.

"Do you want to come to a movie with us?"

"I'd rather die." Paris slammed the door in Rory's face and they both cracked up.

"Let's take my car." Tristan grabbed her arm and pulled her down the stairs.

***************

"That movie was really bad, we should've seen something else," she said throwing her empty soda cup into the garbage. ?"

"There's only one movie playing, at least it was mindless entertainment. Besides, that chick was hot."

"Do you think of nothing else?"

"Do you?"

"Tristan, you have to understand, any connection between you're reality and mine is purely coincidental." 

"Yeah, yeah. Coffee?"

"You read my mind." He opened the door and followed her into the dimly lit coffee shop. They ordered their drinks and sat down at one of the tiny tables. 

"You're hard to keep up with, you know that?" 

"Must be the caffeine." She sipped the hot liquid glancing around the tiny café. He looked at her intently, making her cheeks turn red. "What?"

"Nothing, I was wondering, feel free to turn me down, there's this party at one of the frat houses tomorrow night, I was wondering if you'd like to join me." He crossed his fingers. 

"A party. At a frat house." She thought for a minute sipping her drink. "I don't know. I'm not one to fit in at those kinds of drinking fests."

"Whatever, I just thought you might like to try something new, I'd stick with you the entire time." She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, right, I'd probably have to drag you out of the closet while some chick tries to maul you."

"Please, I would have more than one." She kicked him under the table and smiled, taking another sip.

"I'll think about it."

***************

"Tell me again why I'm doing this?" She asked the next night on the way to the party.

"Because you love hanging out with me." He replied, smirking.

"Please, Tristan, I still treasure the initial misconceptions I had about you."

"Still, I have yet to figure out what you're problem is, but I bet it's hard to pronounce."

"So you finally come up with something to say, unblonde never the less." She laughed, glancing at him,

"Is unblonde a word?" He asked.

"I thought we were partying tonight. Anything goes." They smiled at one another and headed down the dark path to the frat house.

******************

The music could be heard from one end of the campus to the other. When Rory entered the room, Tristan left to greet one of his friends. She planted herself on the couch and took the drink that a cute boy offered to her. He sides of the red plastic cup were cool; the liquid was deep red. She sniffed it and a warm fruity flavor filled her nose. She took a sniff. It tasted just like cranberry juice. Relieved that it was just cranberry juice, she took another sip. And another, by the time Tristan reached her she'd finished the cup and accepted another. "What are you drinking?" He asked, slightly alarmed. 

"Cranberry juice," she replied, taking another sip. He nodded. Leave it up to Rory Gilmore to find juice at a frat party. He pointed to a blond in the corner.

"I'm going to go ask her to dance, I heard she's easy." Rory kicked him good naturally in the leg and he winked, heading over to the blond.

A few minutes later a brown hared guy with glasses plopped down next to her and they started talking. She decided that he was really nice, very polite. He even refilled her drink for her. After her third glass, her head began to pound and her vision became a bit skewed. She felt light headed and happy. So she accepted Robert's offer to go find somewhere quiet where they could talk. He led her to a room in the back and when she started to bring up the long moving debate about Cold Fusion, he handed her another drink, which she knock back instantly, because she was very thirsty. He began to kiss her neck, running his hands up and down her shoulders. She felt heavy, unable to knock him away. He began to grope under her shirt, pushing her back onto the couch, struggling to lift the T-shirt over her head. "Stooop," she tried to push him away, but he held her wrists down with one hand. "Help," she called, but her voice was lost among the murmur of the crowd in the other room. She tried to lift her legs to kick him, but they felt heavy, she couldn't lift them. Finally, she squeezed her eyes shut and waited for it all to be over. 

*******************

Tristan glanced over at the couch and was surprised to see that she wasn't there. He looked around the room, but he couldn't see her anywhere. Pushing his way through the crowd, he hurried into the foyer. Something was wrong. He asked around and a few minutes later someone pointed him in the direction of a back bedroom. Blinded by fury, anger, he burst through the door, and saw her. His heart almost broke for her. She was struggling to push a groping guy off of her. Her shirt was off and tears were running down her cheeks. Quickly, he grabbed the dorky guy, who looked quite surprised. Rage filling him, he pushed the guy outside, and gave him a swift uppercut, almost breaking his nose. He held the guy by the front of his shirt, "If you ever go near her again, I swear I'll kill you." He threw the pig to the ground and hurried into the house, where a crying Rory fell into his arms.

*******************

"I've got ya," they staggered along the road. He shook his head at her naive attitude. Her cranberry juice was obviously spiked; the frat boys had probably added a bit of salt, not enough to be noticed, but enough to keep the drinker thirsty. He swore at himself for subjecting her to joining him, for leaving her alone. Apart for Madeleine party, this was probably her first party, with alcohol. She was from Stars Hollow for Christ sake. When she finally fell to the ground he easily picked her small frame up. She tipped her head back and stared up at him, for a few minutes as he plodded along. He could smell alcohol on her breath. He shot her a smile and she smiled back at him.

"You know," she began, "you're eyes are really blue." 

Then she passed out.

****

Can someone review and tell me what an SAA challenge is and where to find one! Thanks


	4. Out with the new..in with ?

**__**

Hey, thanks for the reviews, I appreciate them especially the ones that point out my mistakes, I haven't had loads of time to edit. I appreciate all opinions, especially criticism, but I have to point out that yes, this fic does seem rushed but when I contemplated the length I realized that something. I couldn't put in the effort or time to writing a 20,000-word fic that I wouldn't enjoy and most readers wouldn't enjoy. My largest dilemma was that realistically, Rory and Tristan wouldn't just get together. After knowing one another after a month, or a few months, and I hate starting in the middle of something, I have to start at the beginning, this fic is long enough as is. So I did a lot of cropping and I've left quite a bit to the imagination, letting you create your own scenes for yourself. Keep the comments coming though, I was trying a new style with this and I enjoy reading them, no matter what. This chapter will seem quite a bit rushed, but try thinking about what I said in this little commentary. Thanks for reading. *

Part Four

"I think about you all the time, but I don't need to think".

Goo goo Dolls

__

Tristan set Rory on the ground out side of her dorm room; carefully placing her head on his lap he reached into the pockets of her pants he retrieved her keys and unlocked the door. He carrier her into the room and lay her on her bed, taking her shoes off, he set her on the pillows and drew a blanket over her. Locking the door behind him he jumped he took her keys and headed down to the mini mart, there were a few things that he needed.

When he returned to her room, daylight was breaking and he didn't have any sleep in him. He plopped into the chair by her bed and set two coffees on her desk, taking the lip of one and licking the foam. He sat there staring, at her; she looked peacefully calm her eyes slightly closed, but fluttering. Her lips slightly parted, dark hair grazing her cheeks and falling, a tumultuous wave sweeping down her back. She was so… beautiful. He shook his head, 'no time for that Dugrey, you're friends. That's all, and ever.' He leaned back in the chair and was about to close his eyes to a blissful sleep when she stirred and sat up, yawning. When she noticed him sitting there she jumped, at his smile. Falling back onto the pillows and looking at him. "Are you ok?" He asked, she didn't answer. "I'm sorry." She nodded.

"Thanks," the whisper of gratitude made him feel so much at ease. She massaged her temples.

"Hangover?" He asked with a grin. She groaned in response. "It's time for Tristan's magical hangover cure." He pulled a can of beer, three Tylenol's, a two Vitamin C's. "Ok, drink half of this beer, take the Tylenol, finish the beer and take the Vitamin C. Finish it off with a coffee and a shower, you'll be ready for the day."

"Does that come with a song and dance?" She asked eyeing the beer. "Are you trying to get me drunk again?" He laughed and she popped the beer open, toasting him "Cheers." She plugged her nose and chugged half the beer, and took the Tylenol, finished the beer, took the vitamin C and tossed him the can. Standing up slowly she grabbed her shower things and left yelling behind her "you better be gone when I come back."

He stayed.

******************

__

Two weeks later

"Hey Paris," Rory called as she unlocked her door. "I haven't see you around."

"I've been busy." She replied curtly, turning to face her. "Some of us like to study."

"In case you haven't checked we both have a 4.0. I'd like to keep it that way." Rory retorted. Paris slammed the door in response. 

"Ouch," a voice commented from across the hall. He smirked at her.

"I was just extending the hand of friendship to our fellow Chiltonite. Coffee?"

"As always," he replied grabbing his jacket. They hurried down the stairs and out into the snow. She kicked the second tree on the left as they passed it. "Why do you always kick that tree, has it angered you in some way?"

"It's lucky, why do you think I have a 4.0?"

"Because you study," he replied, obviously as they entered the coffee shop. 

"Not as much as Paris."

"You expect me to believe that because Paris doesn't choose to maul vegetation, and you do, it's easier for you to get a 4.0?" She nodded sipping her drink. "You up for a movie tonight?" He asked, trying to take his attention away from her eyes. Concentrating on her…lips. 'You disgust me Dugrey' he thought.

"A rental, not a theater. I can't take another really bad movie."

"What movie should I get?"

"Something Oscar Worthy." He groaned.

"I shouldn't have asked."

"You got to pick last time, Remember. We watched all those people die, and then someone really greasy guy did the skanky blonde."

"I never thought I'd hear the word skanky, from you of all people." 'Not at the eye's don't get lost Dugrey.'

"I think you're a bad influence on me…Tristan, do I have something in my teeth?" She bared her teeth at him. He laughed. 

"No, why?"

"Because you keep staring at them." He blushed, the blood rushing to his cheeks.

"Uh.." he stuttered "you have nice teeth." She shook her head laughing.

"Thanks Tristan, Thanks."

**********************

__

March, One month later

"Hey, Tristan can I borro, oh crap sorry." Unfortunately she'd just walked in on one of his and the new girlfriend, Katie, having another make-out marathon. She hurried out of the room and went to Paris, borrowing a bottle of white out. For some reason, the scene she'd just witnessed saddened her. She missed him, the banter, the conversations, his eyes, not that they didn't hang out anymore, they just didn't hang out as much. He was really, her only real friend at Harvard. 'That's it, Gilmore, get up, and call that guy.' A few days earlier a Josh in her Lit class had given her his number. She called and planned to meet him for coffee, satisfied, but still unhappy.

**********************

__

April, One month later

"We've gone our own ways and I know it's for the best, but sometimes I wonder

will I ever have you, a friend again?" 

-Blink 182

"It feels like I haven't seen you in a really long time." She stated, standing in her doorway, he in his.

"Yeah we've both been really busy, how's what's-his-name?"

"Josh, is fine, things are good. How's Katie?"

"Good, its good. How was you're week off?"

"Fine, I slept a lot." She replied hesitantly, struggling with her bag to unlock the door. She noticed that he was still hanging around. "We should hang out, sometime." She closed the door behind her throwing her stuff down and falling into her bed, staring at the ceiling. She closed her eyes, but impatient knocking at the door interrupted her would-be-nap. She opened it, and Tristan was standing there, looking jumpy, his hand rubbing the skin behind his neck. She knew him well enough that this was his nervous face.

"Whats up?" She asked, "I need to talk to you." He stated. " Coffee." She looked at him, he looked a bit upset, but mostly nervous. Feeling needed she grabbed her stuff following him down the stairs and to the coffee shop in silence.

"There's something wrong, I can tell. Talk," she commanded sipping her drink, the warm liquid engulfing her mouth. He looked at her seriously.

"I think Katie is cheating on me, I was going to break up with her later this week but things have been really weird."

"I know what you mean, Josh has been acting really strange, I was going to break up with him, he's acting really mysterious." She drained the rest of her coffee in one gulp.

"No time like the present. Would you like to go first?" She looked at him, amazed.

"You're going to come with me to break up with my boyfriend?" She asked.

"And you're going to be there when I break things off with my girlfriend. We won't say anything we'll just leave a little to the imagination." Rory laughed.

"Let's go to Josh first." She slammed down her mug and they marched out the door, to Josh's dorm.

__

At Josh's Dorm

"This should be it," she stated standing in front of a door filled with pictures. Inside they could hear grunting and a bed hitting the wall over and over again. "Maybe it isn't his room," she wrinkled her nose. Tristan cleared his throat, and pointed at the sign with his name on it. "He just didn't seem like the type," she remarked sadly. Tristan knocked loudly on the door and she shouted "Josh, hey its Rory, can I talk to you for a second?" The moaning stopped and they could hear scuffling inside the room. Rory looked like she was going to cry. 'Don't cry,' he thought. To late, fat tears had begun to crawl down her cheeks. 

"Do you trust me?" He asked, making her face him. She nodded, and just as the door opened, he leaned down and planted a kiss firmly on her lips. She was surprised at first but when she realized what they were doing she wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening. Shivers racked her body, her lips tingled, she felt lightheaded but she held her ground, when they pulled back she shot Josh a quick glance. 

"In case you haven't noticed, we aren't together anymore." Tristan pushed the door open to reveal a girl hastily getting dressed. His jaw dropped.

"Katie?" He looked up and saw him standing there. He shot her a glance and started laughing. "Oh well," He put his arm around her, she put hers around him and they ran down the hall together laughing. By the time they reached the steps of his dorm, silence had engulfed them. 'I can't believe I just kissed her.' He thought to himself as they trudged up the stairs. 'No point getting your hopes up, Dugrey. She was only trying to make him jealous, ' As they unlocked the doors she turned. 

"Thanks, Tristan. For being there." Smiling, he nodded.

Anytime, Gilmore, anytime."

**************************

She let herself in and fell onto her bed, staring at the ceiling. That kiss, she kept running over and over in her brain. It had set off fireworks; her body had shaken with tingles. At the time she thought it was her anger and hurt but when she reached the dorm she knew. It was the kiss. It was he. It can't be," she thought to herself. There was only one way to find out. Standing up, still wearing her jacket and shoes, she hurried across the hall and opened his door. He stood up in surprise and she crossed his room, silently. Wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him to her, trying to duplicate the kiss, in the dorm hallway. Her mind reeled off lists explaining why she shouldn't be doing this; she went numb, shivers, racking her mind, shaking her hard. It was the most amazing feeling in the world. When they broke up apart, she didn't look at him, turned and ran.

Thankful it was a Friday, she jumped into her car, where to go. She had to talk to someone, anyone. Not just anyone. Not her mother, for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to drive to Stars Hollow. She didn't want to talk anymore, she was so confused, and something mindless would do, something that would make her think, not about him, but about the task at hand. She pulled out of the parking space and drove, nowhere. Tears, blurred her vision, they slid down her cheeks, stealing all attempts on her part, to hold them in. She took deep breaths and tried to concentrate on the empty road but found that task also impossible. When ever she tried to concentrate his face would find its way into her thoughts. Finally, unable to drive, she pulled over on the side of the road, reclined her seat and cried.

When she ran out, he'd stood there in awe, watching her run out of the room. He just stood there; time seemed to stand still. She'd just entered his room and kissed him, they'd probably just shared the most amazing kiss he'd ever experienced, second to of course, the first kiss at Madeline's party, and again, she'd run away. He sighed and sat back on his bed, staring at the ceiling, half expecting her to run back up those stairs and fall into his arms again. That was the stupid part of him, hope. Evil bastard. Well, he thought, drifting into a dreamy state, at least she hadn't cried.


	5. Silence

**__**

Part Five

"It's the friends you can call up at 4am that matter." 

Marlene Dietrick

Rory awoke in her car, shivering. The sun had just come over the horizon, leaving the sky a beautiful shade of lavender. Groaning, she remembered everything that had happened the night before. The kiss, the breakup, when she'd barged into his room and made out with him and she'd come here. To the car that was parked on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere. Sitting up she started the car and pulled onto the road, turning around and heading back to Harvard, the first thing she needed was coffee, then she'd call Jess. After a coffee in a foreign coffee shop and a very cautious run up to her room, she plopped down on her bed and picked up the phone, dialing his number. 

"You realize that it's six in the morning," a groggy, yet familiar voice said.

"Sorry, Jess, its Rory, I kind of couldn't wait?"

"Ok what's so important that it couldn't wait for another hour." A slightly friendlier Jess said.

"Well, I kind of kissed Tristan last night, then I ran away?"

"Why?" He asked.

"I'm not sure why I kissed him, I just couldn't stay around him anymore. That's why I ran I guess." She could almost see him nodding on the other end of the phone.

"Do you like him?"

"Of course I like him, we're practically best friends."

"Are you attracted to him? Do you want to be with him?" He fired. Rory thought for a minute.

"I don't know," she whispered, close to tears.

"Well, you sent him mixed signals, kissing him then running away. Just lay low until you figure it out for yourself, think about it."

"Thanks Jess, you're a good guy."

"I know," he replied sighing. "I'm going back to sleep, take care of yourself." She hung up the phone and locked her door.

Just in case. 

__

May-After the last final

"Love is blind; friendship closes its eyes."- Unknown

She hadn't spoken to him in a month. Not since that night. She'd pushed all thoughts of him out of her mind, the best that she could and concentrated on her studies, preparing for finals had been a nightmare, spending half of her time avoiding him, she studied well though, and she knew that she had aced all of her examinations. Sadly, she packed her duffel bag ready to head back to Stars Hollow the following afternoon. Casting a gaze at her locked door she continued to throw her things into her bag, She was so confused about this whole drama. She didn't know how she felt; nothing seemed to be the same as they used to. Looking back into the minimal time that they had spent together in high school it she realized that she might have been a little hard on him. Sure, he was immature but searching deep into her memory's she figured that he probably did have a thing for her, that maybe, this thing, had lasted all of the years at military school. She would never know. He'd left five minutes ago, she heard him able down the stairs and out the door. Next year, they wouldn't live near one another, they didn't share any classes, and she'd never see him. It was over and she'd ruined everything.

He ambled down the stairs and out the door to his car. He didn't want to go home, what he wanted to do was go up there and take Rory away with him to some foreign land and feed her chocolate strawberries. But that wasn't going to happen. After one month of silence he'd realized that she didn't want him, she didn't love him. She didn't want to be with him. She didn't even want to be around him. After that month, he realized something that had almost made him cry-she was repulsed by him.

**__**

July- Hartford

Tristan pulled into his grandfather's garage, pulling his personal set of keys out of his pocket. Guiltily he walked to the door. He hadn't visited his grandfather without his parents since January. Missing their talks and filled with heartache he'd decided it was time to talk. The only person who would distribute unsolicited, bullshitless, advice was his grandfather. Following the housekeeper into the den he sat down on the ornate chaise lounge across from the old man, reading a newspaper. "I take it my plan wasn't successful you look heartbroken," The old man stated, glancing up, his eyes twinkling. 

"What plan?" Tristan, perplexed, asked. Janlan let out a 'harumph'

"You're a smart boy, you don't think it was a coincidence that your rooms were across the hall from one another." Tristan smiled at the old man, sadly.

"I thought we were going to get together, to start something, especially when she kissed me, but then she ran away and avoided me for an entire month, until school was over. I haven't spoke to her since April!" He exclaimed, falling backwards and slumping on the chaise lounge. "The only conclusion I can draw is that she's completely repulsed by the sight of me." Janlan let out another 'harumph.'

"My boy, no women are repulsed by Dugrey men. She his obviously confused. You have to do something for the girl, something to push her over the edge." Janlan commanded giddily leaning forward in his chair. "She wants a friend, just be a friend." 

*************************

**__**

Stars Hollow, the same day

" I never figured it out, and now things are over. The year of the fourth floor is over and I blew it." She threw herself down on the bench.

"You're still going to the same school, you'll see him around." Jess, tried to comfort her, it wasn't working. She stared up at the stars wondering what he was thinking about.

"I haven't said a word to him since April, this isn't like in High School when we kissed, I could talk to him after, now I can't handle seeing him. How could I have been so stupid?" She demanded her head on his knees.

"You aren't stupid, you're in love." He retorted. 

"I can't if I loved him this would all be easy." Jess sighed, sipping his tea from a plastic cup. 

"Rory, it's the difficulty, that's what makes love. If love were easy, everyone would be in love and the world would probably be a lot different." She shrugged.

"I don't know what to do." She heard a car door slam; right on the side walk, by them. She sat up quickly, she knew the car. It was a green Jeep. She knew the hurt blue eyes, the green Harvard sweatshirt, Tristan was in Stars Hollow.


	6. Gone

**__**

Part Six

"Let me be the one you call if you jump, I will break your fall, lift you up and fly

Away with you into the night if you need to fall apart, I can mend a broken heart

If you need to crash, then crash and burn, you're not alone" 

-Savage Garden

"I didn't mean to interrupt," Tristan muttered, and turned to get back into his car. 

"Tristan, wait," Rory called, following him. He rolled down his window. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see if I could talk to you tomorrow, have lunch or something. Guess not." He said this all very fast rolling up his window.

"I'd like that," she whispered. He stopped rolling his window up.

"What about him?" Tristan asked referring to Jess who was pretending not to listen to the conversation. Rory giggled.

"That's Jess, he's just a friend. We did the dating, if you want to call it that, thing in high school but we stayed friends. I never told you about him?" She asked. Tristan shook his head.

"So I'll pick you up around noon, tomorrow." Rory nodded and stepped back. "See you Mary." He drove away. She turned to Jess who was sitting on the bench. 

"Good or bad?" He asked.

"Good," she smiled. "Definitely good."

******************************

At noon the following afternoon he didn't even have to get out of his car, she was waiting for him out on the porch. Good sign. Smiling, he drove to silence the kind of silence that only two people who really know each other well can share. Shooting one another smiles once in a while for the first time in months he felt relaxed. Better. Much Better

Eventually he pulled into a tiny deli, on the outskirts. He bought her a sandwich and they sat on the hood his car munching silence. "I miss you," Tristan broke the silence first.

"I miss you too." She replied neither of them looking at the other.

"Can we just forget about that night? I'd rather be your friend than nothing at all." She nodded and looked up at him with a smile.

"I think I can do that," she pulled him into a hug, realizing how much he meant to her. She couldn't mess this up, not again. Never again. 

*************************

**__**

The end of August

Rory laughed, standing up and pulling the tape out of the VCR. "How many movies does that make so far?" She asked Tristan who was sitting on her couch throwing popcorn into the air and catching it in his mouth.

"Too many," he groaned and she plopped back down on the couch next to him. "Whose idea was it to try and conquer Stars Hollow Video this summer."

"Yours," she retorted, bonking him on the head with a pillow. He grabbed her sides and she fell away from him, giggling. "Besides we only got the G section. There's still H,I,J,K,L,M,N… We can continue our movie a-thon at school. You should get one of those TV/VCR combo things, that way you can bring it into my room, the clean room, and we can hold our movie nights in a sanitary environment. We badly need to get a mini-fridge that has a freezer in it, remember the time I tried to put my ice cream in your fridge, and it melted all over the bottles of water you keep in there?" He nodded, laughing.

"I can't believe I didn't make you clean that up, I still have some melted Chunky Monkey stuck to the bottom." He sounded, far away, lost, forlorn. 

"What's wrong?" She questioned. "You look sad."

"I'mgoingtoschoolinParis." He mumbled.

"What?" She asked.

"I've been accepted into the semester abroad program and I'm spending the first semester of the year at a university in Paris." Rory gaped at him. 

"When are you leaving," she asked robotically. 

"September 1st."

"When are you coming back?"

"December 17th"

"That's two and a half months, when were you accepted?"

"About a week ago."

"When were you going to tell me!" She exclaimed.

"When I decided if I was going to go or not."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I know. I've thought about this, it's a hard program to get into. It's a once in a life time opportunity." She nodded, sadly.

"I'm going to miss you, you're my best friend." He smiled.

"I'll write."

"So will I."

"I'll miss you,"

"So will I."

"Hey, Rory, don't go to any frat parties while I'm gone ok." She punched his arm, laughing


	7. Miss you

**__**

Part Seven

It doesn't matter if the guy is perfect or the girl is perfect, as long as they

are perfect for each other.

-- Good Will Hunting

September 16th 

Dear Tristan,

You aren't going to believe this. My room, is, yet again in the Attic except this time I'm in McGregor Hall. Guess what's even weirder. Your empty room is right across the hall. I checked on it and everything. There's no third room so it's just you and me up there. Party central, or just fun. We can watch movies in the hallway. I still don't believe that you bought me that TV/VCR, I never said thank-you so thanks. I watch movies in the hallway and sometimes this girl from downstairs comes up and watches with me. Her name is Janet, and we're becoming pretty good friends. Don't worry, I've saved your room from countless people who've tried to move in. Just because you're in Paris (the city) doesn't mean you don't get the room you paid for! I'm seriously thinking of moving out of residence next year and getting an apartment or sublet or one of those small houses, a duplex? I know Janet is interested, so how'd you like to live with two girls? I don't know if I could put up with that much of you J (Just kidding you know I love ya!) Speaking of Paris (the girl this time) I haven't seen her around lately, I've probably seen her once in the entire 16 days that I've been at school. Thank goodness. If looks could kill I'd be dead! I still can't understand why that girl is so angry. She has so much inner anger that if she attached herself to a fuse you'd feel the blow over in Gay Pari. Have you seen anyone playing a violin in one of those striped shirts, or do those guys roam in Italy. I guess it could go either way, you never know. I found an underground coffee shop. Well, not really underground but we never knew about it, it's almost as good as the coffee back in Stars Hollow, plus they have all these plush arm chairs that are super comfy. I go there to study a lot and down a bit more caffeine that I should most of the time. This one time I ventured over there with Janet, we had a hug Lit test to study for, anyway, it was almost midnight and we were the only people still there. The place never closes, anyhow, only one guy was working (very ugly I might add) and after we'd each had about five expresso's we were super hyper and on the way she dared me to kiss coffee guy. Souped up on caffeine I did it, it was nasty, I brushed my teeth about eight times after. It's hard to find caffeine free fun at Harvard. I really miss you. Are you having fun? I'm expressing this letter to you, so hopefully it won't take to long to reach Paris. I hope you're scouring the shops everyday for something to bring back for me to make up for you deserting me! Take care of yourself. 

Love and Stuff

Rory

********************

October 1st

Dear Rory,

I can't believe our amazing room situation. To bad I'm not there now, is Janet hot? J Just kidding, don't worry. I'm glad you're having an ok room and make sure my room remains unnoccupied. Squatters rights or whatever. A duplex sounds cool, I'm definetely in, especially the girls part (even if you're one of them, just kidding you know I love you too!) I'm lucky you send me letters. My room mate never gets any mail. His name is Jean, put I pronounce it Jeen just to bug him, last time I did it, the look he gave me reminded me of Paris. He speaks in this hillarious accent. It's like "Ello Treestin, whaat doo oo want." It's hilarious. I crack up all the time, I'm going to have to watch my back while I'm sleeping. **I'm completely harmless. **Sorry, that was Jean, I left the letter on my desk to finish later, and I guess he added in his own comment. One of the best things about Paris (the place) is that they have some of the best coffee here in the world. I swear one day I'll bring you over here just for some coffee. I'll try and bring back some French coffee beans but it won't be the same until you see this place. I really like sitting on this one old stone bridge. I'll take my coffee there in the morning and sit, finishing the brew. I wish you were here. I don't understand how we could've missed that coffee shop, I thought you had the sixth sense for that kind of thing? How are classes? What about movies, did you continue the marathon without me? (I hope not!) All the movies over here have those retarded French dubbed things so I don't understand any of it. Besides it's not the same without your sarcastic commentary and overall critique of the movie. It was funny, for the first two weeks Jean, thought that you were my girlfriend, it was those pictures we took in the booth I guess that convinced him, we were friends. He thinks that you're beautiful (I must agree.) He wants to leave his own message below confessing his undying love for you. Or at least your picture. 

Love and Stuff back

Tristan

****

First of all everything that Tristan has told you about me is a lie unless he described me as handsome and thoughtful. I pity the thought that you've had to spend the better part of your academic career with him. He is incredibly, how do you say, sarcastic? Send help. Help.

Jean

Very Funny Jean.

Miss you. Don't worry I comb the shops everyday, do you prefer gold or silver? Just kidding, take care of yourself and make sure you fill yourself with lots and lost of coffee, like me. 

**__**

Part Eight

Never seek to tell thy love

Love that never told can be;

For the gentle wind does move

Silently, invisibly.

-- William Blake

October 29th

Dear Tristan,

Paris sounds great! Jean seems to be pretty funny. I'll add a short note at the bottom of this letter for him, to humor the poor french guy. I can't believe you're tormenting him! I think I understand why you do. I got in a big fight with Janet yesterday, she thinks I have a crush on her boyfriend. Please. He's a freshman for christsake! Anyway, things around here are pretty boring, we're in a bit of a lull in class so I don't have very many things to do, except read ahead and write you letters. I came across all of these journal's from high school that are actually pretty funny. I really did hate you back then (No offense or anything, you know I love you now!) I never would of thought that one of the people that I despised the most in high school (at the beginning) would become one of my best friends of all time! Anyway, don't worry, I haven't proceeded with the movie marathon I only watch movies that I have seen before in the understanding that we're going to try and make up for all the lost time when you get your butt back over here! I miss having a guy around that keeps all the really gross guys from hitting on me. The other day I was down in the laundry room and I practically had to kick this guy so he would leave me alone. (Another freshman Do I look young or something? No wait, don't answer that.) On a lighter note, my mother, is now dating Luke (coffee guy, flannel baseball cap, Jess's uncle) I saw it coming. I bet you ten bucks that they get married, no twenty. Then Jess would be my cousin. That would be strange considering we used to date, but I guess it wouldn't be bad, since, he's one of my best friends. I'm glad you guys get along. I just noticed that I have more guy friends than girl friends. Call me crazy, but that ain't traditional. Cool. I miss you loads. Can't wait to see you in a month and a bit. I like silver better than gold J 

Love and Stuff

Rory

Jean- Tristan is hard to get used to, take it one day at a time. Do me a favour though and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, make sure he get's lots of coffee and take time each day to embarrass him as much as possible. I don't know what else to tell you except that surviving Tristan is like ripping a band-aid off. It's a pain in the ass and it hurts like hell, but in the end its' worth it. Take care of my friend!

Rory

PS- Anything that he might say about me, my past, or my future is most likely a lie. Unless of course he describes me as a beautiful, charasmatic young individual who is extremely talented.

November 19th

Dear Rory,

Man, it takes a long time for letters to come and go. Seriously, I won't be able to send you another letter if I want to beat it across the border. I hope that you're doing ok at Harvard. Its really cold over here. I'm sorry about your fight with Janet, you guys will make up. I thought friends came before guysJ Just kidding. Congratualations to Lorelai senior! I hope I'm invited to said wedding when it takes place, but I'll take your bet because I always have ten bucks to spare. Jean is touched that you took time to write him a letter, I think he has pretty low self esteem. Good going Rory, the last thing that guy needs is an ego boost. Have any Paris encounters lately? (The girl of course) You didn't mention anything about her in your last letter so I guess you've survived her wrath. Anway, about you looking young, its one of your finer traits, next time a freshman hits on you use that sarcastic humor that I know you have inside. Just don't go out with any of them, even if you pity them, no offense, but you can do better than a freshman, hell you could do better than a senior. Thanks for putting the movie marathon on hold, Paris has been so much fun and I love getting mail! It's more fun than its potraid to be. I mean, who knew the thrill of checking your mailbox ever single day until you finally receive the envelope and wait until you reach your room to open it. At least that's what I do. I can't believe I'm going to see you in less than a month. Come to the airport if you can. I know that it's the day you're going to be driving home for Winter break, if you can swing it I really want to see you. We should hang out over Christmas break, do some stuff and continue with aforementioned Movie Marathon. We can continue with Stars Hollow Video. I know Jess will most likely be around so we should hang with him to, he's an interestingly cool guy. I can see him succeeded with the acting thing, he seems to have it down already. Let me know if he's ever in anything and we'll go see him be Hamlet or something. He'll wear tights and we'll take pictures of him in tights. I know, my evil side is shining through. But hey, its funny. Jean isn't in here, and I can't wait to mail this letter but I'm sure he says Hi. My flight information is as follows; Flight 237, Paris-Hartford. It's a direct flight and I should arrive at around four o'clock in the afternoon. I hope to see you then. By the way, silver it is!

Love and Stuff

Tristan


	8. Forever and a day

**__**

Part Nine 

Love is friendship set on fire.

-Jeremy Taylor

**__**

Hartford Airport, December 17th

Rory sat down outside of Tristan's gate with a book in her lap. The plane was late, and for some reason she couldn't calm the butterflies in her stomach. Staring at the page she couldn't form the words, excitement at seeing her friend was mounting with every second. She stood up as the passengers exited the plane. She stuck her book in her pocket, hurrying towards the flood of people leaving the aircraft. She saw him before he saw her and smiled. "Tristan," she called. Hurrying over to him, she wrapped him in a hug and he spun her around laughing. When they pulled apart he was smiling, she was smiling, competing for the largest grin. He hugged her again.

"I missed you," he whispered into her hair. "I wasn't sure if you were coming or not." She pulled away and looked him in the eye.

"Do you actually think that I'd go home without picking you up?" She cried as they walked through the airport to the parking lot. 

"Thanks," he threw all his stuff into the trunk and climbed in beside her. "I'm so tired."

"You look great, you haven't changed."

"Neither have you." He replied fiddling with the radio. Rory pulled up to his house.

"It looks dark," she scrunched up her nose.

"That's because no one's home. They went to Aspen for Christmas." He replied.

"You're going to be alone on Christmas?" She was horrified. He nodded. "You're not going to be alone because you're going to be at my house for the traditional and annual Gilmore-Luke-Jess-Jackson-Sookie-Tristan Christmas dinner. Call me ok." He shot her a smile and climbed out.

"You're something else Gilmore, something else."

*******************************

**__**

Christmas Eve

Tristan arrived and Rory pecked him on the cheek because of the mistletoe over the door. He handed her a few gifts, one for her, one for Jess and one for her mother. "Why did you get my mother a present?" She asked.

"Because I'm over hear a lot, and for having me. I have good manners you know." Rory laughed and ushered him into the kitchen where he was greeted by Jess and introduced to Sookie and Jackson, a married couple who were obsessed with cooking. After the amazing dinner they sat down and exchanged gifts. Rory gave him a framed picture of the two of them, there arms slung around the other's shoulders and a journal. Inside she had written _Tristan- For all the thoughts that I don't want to hear about. Love Rory. _Jess had given him a play ticket to come and see him act in "Hamlet." As Hamlet. He also gave Tristan a book. Jess, of course being the person he is, didn't tell anyone he was playing Hamlet until he'd given out the tickets. Rory had squealed giving him a big hug that made everyone laugh. Tristan, gave the best gifts. He bought Jess two tickets to a Broadway play that was impossible to get tickets for. Lorelai received a bunch of French Coffee. Rory got the best gift. He watched her unwrap the small box. She lifted out a delicate silver, I.D bracelet, which he'd had engraved with **_I like being your friend more than your enemy. _**He also received a squeal and a monstorous hug that knocked him to the ground. Before Tristan left the Gilmore house at around midnight he wished everyone a Merry Christmas. "Hey Jess," he called, "you're Hamlet right?" Jess nodded. "So you're going to be wearing tights right." He figured he deserved the piece of fruitcake that had hit his head.

*********************

**__**

In the car on the way back to Harvard after the Break

"I never did thatnk you again for having me for Christmas." He said slipping a CD into the cd player of his jeep. She dismissed it with a flick of her wrist.

"It was fun, my mom hardly went to Luke's for coffee during the entire break, the stuff you gave her was amazing. " He smiled, glancing at her wrist and seeing the id bracelet that he had given her on her wrist. 

"And we finally got to the H section at the movie store. " Rory laughed and looked out the window as they pulled up to Harvard. They parked and carried there stuff up all four flights of stairs. "This is awesome!" He exclaimed and Rory nodded.

"Yeah its great, we have our own floor. Even if its little." They glanced around the small landing. "Its perfect," she whispered.

"Yeah," he turned to face her and swiped a stray hair away from her face. She stared up at him, and was about to say something when her phone rang. She hurried into her room dropping all of her stuff and picking up the phone. "Hello,"

"Rory, ohmigod. Rory, ohmigod!" Lorelai screamed into the phone.

"What Mom, what is it?"

"Rory, whoo, ok, calm down Lorelai. I'm getting married!" She screamed

"What!" Rory screamed smiling at Tristan and waving him into her room. 

"Luke asked me to marry him, we're getting married in Februaru!" She screamed.

"Hold on mom," she turned to Tristan and explained what was happening.

"Tell her congrats for me," he ordered. 

"Mom, are you still breathing?"

"Uhuh."

"Well Tristan says congratulations."

"Tell him thanks, Well, the Wedding is going to be in February and you, are going to be the maid of honour!"

"That's so cool.." she gushed. "Who's going to be Luke's best man?"

"As a matter of fact, he asked Jess." Rory smiled.

"Wait so Jess and I are going to be cousins. That's so cool."

"Yeah, I know and we're going to have to wedding in our back yard and the reception is going to be half in the diner and spilling out on to the street, into the park. We're inviting pretty much everyone in Stars Hollow. Plus you and Tristan, Jess, Lane…"

**__**

Part Ten

February, Stars Hollow

"To love and win is the best thing. To love and lose, the next best." 

William Thackeray

"So Tomorrow is the big day," Tristan commented as he turned off the highway. Rory smiled.

"I've never seen my mother so happy."

"So what time do I have to be at your house at?" He asked as he turned into Stars Hollow.

"Well the wedding starts at Four so try and be there early so you can get a good seat." He pulled up in front of her house. "Thanks for the ride Tristan, I'll see you tomorrow." She leaned over a pecked him on the cheek grabbing her things and running into the house. He honked and drove down the street, his cheek still burning. 

*****************

**__**

The Wedding

Tristan drew in a sharp breath as he saw her walking down the aisle in front of her mother. Her dress was white, with a sky blue covering. Her eyes were so blue they pulsed with happiness. Most people were staring at the bride during the ceremony. He wasn't, he spent the entire time staring at his best friend. 

**__**

The Reception

It had turned into a crazy party. Table's filled with food filled the Diner and the Park. They had barricaded half of the block and the entire population of Stars Hollow was standing around, eating or dancing in the streets, which served the makeshift dance floor's. Rory, Jess and Tristan wandered around introducing Tristan to everyone one in Stars Hollow. Eventually, Rory and Jess had to dance with Lorelai and Luke but it was fun. At around mid night the Police came to try and stop the block party but they joined in the fun. A slow song came on the stereo, Tristan, pulled Rory into his arms. "This is probably the best wedding that I've ever been to." He said, the fit together perfectly, they were just the right height, swaying to the music.

"Tell me about it," she replied. "There must be a thousand people here." They swayed in silence, eventually, the song changed. But they didn't move, she leaned her forehead into his shoulder.

"Rory," he whispered into her ear.

"Uhuh."

" I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered back.

"If I kissed you, would you run away?" He asked.

"I don't know, maybe we should just try it out and see."

She leaned her forehead back and looked into his eyes, she saw caring, she saw love, she saw questioning and she saw, herself. She wrapped an arm around his neck and when there lips touched, she was scared but this time, she didn't run.

"Falling in love with someone isn't always going to be easy... 

Anger... tears... laughter..

It's when you want to be together despite it all. 

That's when you truly love another. I'm sure of it."

--Keiichi Morisato

The End


	9. AN

Whew

Ok so its done…finished…finito. And all those other words. I said Whew cause it took me to damn long to write that fic and for some reason I write my best at night, so after several days of grogginess and eye circles..I give you the end. Sadly, this is my last Trory fic. For now anyway. I'm currently working on an untitled J/R action fic which includes Chilton being taken over by Euro trash dudes from a country you've never heard of with greasy black leather pants and long hair! It may sound similar to another fic on this site called Hostage Hearts but its not! Trust me…I know. Neways. Special thanks to all you reviewers esp. Trixie Firecracker (I think that's the name) who always took the time to carefully point out my errors and to lead me in the right direction. Gracias Gracias to you all. See you soon! 


End file.
